Running Home
by JHNNangel13
Summary: Deals with the Brotherhood characters. Absolutely no romance involved. How does the Brotherhood deal when a surprise shows up at Jim's doorstep...and a hunt that doesn't go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I must say that I absolutely love Ridley C James' Brotherhood AU and I asked her if I could write stories that were part of it. She said that I could so I decided to write this. Now The first part has very little of the Winchesters but it does set up the background and it will get more with Sam and Dean in the second chapter and the third will be the beginning of a hunt. Now I did use my character Kat who will be almost exactly like my other Kat character except she has a different background. Also although there will be a little crush on one of the characters there is NO love stuff in the relationship way. I really hope you like this and thanks to Ridley!

All Brotherhood stuff and characters are Ridley's. I only own Kat.

Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. Thanks again to Ridley for letting me use her Brotherhood AU. Enjoy!

shea

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Running Home_

The time had come. Life throws curves and this was one huge curveball. The house that she had lived in, the only real home she knew, was going up in flames. Her parents had known, yet it was highly debatable if they knew exactly when, the fact that their son would not survive, and that their 8 year old daughter would have to watch the whole scene. Talk about traumatizing. Somehow this twist of fate seemed to be part of her destiny, even though neither she or her parents really knew what it would be exactly.

Right around the time that her parents knew that they would be expecting their second child, they had also told her that is something ever happened she was suppose to go to Pastor Jim's, which would be like running home. What that exactly meant, she had no idea. She was only 8 and was now traveling to someone's house who she had only met once that she could remember, possibly twice.

There were few facts that she even knew about this man as well, he was a pastor, knew about hunting ,and was the Guardian. Yes, her family hunted supernatural beings and that was what had taken her family. Her father was in line to be a possible guardian since he was of guardian decent just as her mother was from a long line of guardians as well. Obviously girls were not involved in the Triad, but the men did have wives and sometimes even had daughters. It was a tradition in her mother's family to marry those that were some how tied to the guardian bloodline. Her bedtime stories were never about the princess marrying a prince she loved, but more about a young girl, such as herself, marrying one with the blood of the Guardian.

She would never hear those stories again which were now replaced with nightmares of reliving the night her parents' were murdered as well as seeing her baby brother taken, all by some demon. Obviously her parents had known since they insisted on constantly having her repeat the directions to Jim's house and her instructions on what to do when she arrived. It really made her wonder why she had been spared. Spared was such a funny word to use as she had to see her whole family destroyed as well as the only home she had ever known.

It had been three hours since the events that would plague her for the rest of her life took place. She had slowed her pace down drastically as exhaustion began to set in. It's not like demons could attack in midday, they always had to choose the last hours of the night. When she wasn't sure how much longer she could go, she finally saw the homey looking farm of the beloved Pastor. As much as she trusted her parents' judgment, she knew that this farm would never provide the safe comfort that her home had provided her.

The lights were on in the little farm house even though the hour was quite late. Of course she had no idea, but the Pastor had been expecting her. It was as if he had known that he was expecting a visitor. In fact he had. Jim had been informed by the young girl's parents that something was going to happen. The unexpected event was that their youngest child had not escaped as their elder had. True, he also had a bit more of a tip from some of his physic friends, but he needed to be prepared for the young child to arrive. Although he had never had a child of his own, they had always seemed to be drawn to him. He looked at himself as sort of a grandfather or maybe even an uncle depending on their age.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to be in charge of a young girl, but he would give it his best shot. This was going to be somewhat more a special case as well. The girl had seen something so horrible that Jim knew she would have nightmares for perhaps the rest of her life. Jim was brought out of his thoughts as he saw the form of a small child approaching the house ever so carefully. The girl was young and was dressed in pajamas with a pair of sneakers on her feet. Her face as well as any other exposed skin was decorated with multiple scratches from running through woods and anything else that was in the way of her destination.

She did her best to be as quiet as possible, but the fear from being along running through unknown areas made her not as stealthy as she would have liked. Slowly she approached the man who was sitting in a chair on the front porch. The presence that she felt from him was a warm and comforting one. Her parents had been right in sending her to him. In all that had happened, she still had yet to have time to cry. Finally seeing the friendly pastor there waiting for her made her break down. She threw caution to the wind and ran up to the man. Jim watched as the child completely broke down and came running to him, seeking comfort. Right as the young girl broke towards him, he stood up. Her arms reached around him as she buried her head into his clothes letting all her emotions go.

Jim did the only thing that he could think of doing which was to rub smooth circles on her back and comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Kat. That's it just let it out."

She listened to his kind words and although it wasn't going to make everything okay, it made her feel safe once again. Kat didn't know how long she was standing there before she felt the pastor slowly and carefully pick her up. She didn't panic, in fact she leaned her head against his shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly. Jim could feel just how exhausted the child was and thought it to be best to take her up to the room that he had prepared for her. When she rested her head against his shoulder, he knew that she was trusting him. Then he could tell that her breath evened out and she had fallen asleep. Once Jim got her situated in her bed, he keep quiet vigil over her throughout the night just in case the nightmares came. Luckily they never did. Part of that he had to believe was do to the way that her parents had raised her and that they would have visited her in her dreams. If he could get through the next couple of days, he was sure that he would be able to do this. He already loved this little girl more than he could imagine and he had barely even known her. This was going to be his little girl and he would try to protect her the best he could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the sun began to filter through the room, Kat began to stir. At first Jim thought that she was having that nightmare that he had been fearing, but then saw her eyes began to open up. Kat thought that it had all been a nightmare, or at least she hoped so. Deep down she knew it wasn't true and was slightly surprised to see that Jim had stayed by her all night. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, which was a decent size and there were even some pictures in the room as well as a few stuffed animals. Then her eyes landed on Jim. He gave a slight nod and smiled in one that reached his eyes.

"This is going to be your room for as long as you want it to be, my child," his voice was kind and comforting.

"Really? But…," she wasn't quite sure what to say. Her parents had never given her any more details on what to do after arriving at his house. At the thought of her parents she began to feel water form in her eyes and fall. "Thank you," she said to him very quietly.

Jim saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes and made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Surprisingly, she leaned into the touch. Jim could feel the tears soak through his shirt, as well as feel the tremors that racked her body as she sobbed. The child trusted him so much. He thought that there would have been more fear. It was almost as if she had already accepted the situation at such a young age.

"It's okay. I promise that you're safe here. You already seem to know who I am," the last part held a bit of a question in his voice.

Kat's sobs had stopped, even though tears still ran from her eyes, "The Guardian."

Jim was a bit taken aback from her referring to what he was in the Triad. This child was certainly educated in the supernatural part of life if she knew that at this age, "You know about the hunting?"

"Mom and dad made sure that I knew enough that I would be okay. They knew it was coming. Everyday I was reminded that I would have to come to you if something happened," she replied with what felt like maturity beyond her young years.

Jim looked down at the child next to him and saw her icy gray eyes peering into his, "What did they tell you?"

Kat sighed and took a second before looking the pastor very deeply in the eyes, "They said it would feel like running home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_A few months later…_

It wasn't long before Jim adopted Kat. He officially had a daughter who meant the world to him. The knowledge and wisdom that she seemed to have went far beyond her young years. He raised her like she was his own, which she was fine with. Although that didn't mean that she didn't give him some problems. She had an uncanny knack for being able to tell how he was feeling and others as well. That wasn't really his problem though. She had known about hunting for as long as she could remember and had known about her family history as well as what was expected from her on that side. This caused the young girl to want to be a hunter. What scared Jim the most was just how good of a hunter she could really be as well.

Whenever Mackland Ames would bring his adopted son Caleb Reaves over, there would be even more problems. Caleb was 5 years older than Kat and the two would fight like siblings with each other. Being younger, Kat tried to do anything and everything that Caleb would do and of course when she would fail it Caleb would rub it in. It didn't take long before Jim began to see that Kat had a little crush on Caleb. And of course Caleb knew as well do to the fact that he could read her so well.

Caleb was never very thrilled about having to watch younger children. He knew that they always did this because the other hunters saw him as being a kid like one of them, but he was more than a babysitter. There was never a question as to what he wanted in life and that was to be a hunter. Although Mac had money, Caleb never really took it for granted. Hunting was just a part of him and he loved it.

He had never really been much of an open person, but Kat always had a way of somehow knowing how he was feeling. It was never anything physic because he would know since he was somewhat of a physic. He could read people, but sometimes there would be blocks which Mac seemed to be happy teaching everyone how to put up that block. The younger a person was the easier it was for him to read them so it wasn't too hard for him to figure Kat out. He was trying to figure out how she seemed to be able to know how people were feeling so easily and accurately when he hit on something that he was not expecting. The truth was that the little girl had a small crush on him.

They were out in the field playing and waiting for the Winchesters to show up at the farm, when he read her. His grin widened as he just looked back at her. She instantly glanced up from what she was doing when she felt his gaze upon her and glared at him when she saw the grin. That's when she got up and ran back to the farm.

"Dad," she yelled like a banshee running towards the house. "DAD! Caleb was reading me! Make him stop! DAD!"

Pastor Jim was on the porch reading when he heard the frantic shriek of his daughter. At first he though something terrible had happened especially since she was no longer with Caleb, but then her words reached him. She looked quite angry and Jim couldn't help but give a little laugh as to what had gotten her so offended.

"Child, what is the matter exactly," Jim asked when she had finally caught up to him and was standing in front of him.

"Caleb was reading me. He's not allowed to do that," she responded as if Caleb had done the most offending thing possible.

Jim sighed, "Do you want Mackland to teach you how to block him?" Kat nodded. "Okay then follow me into the house."

Just as they were reaching the door, Caleb was jogging towards the house, "Jim, Kat, wait I can explain!" He didn't want to get in trouble for reading her, but he had to see if his theory was right about her. It's not his fault that she had been thinking about him in that way at the moment.

Jim leaned down to Kat, "Go in and tell Mackland that I said that it's time for him to teach you. And don't make such a big deal about it, his ability may save your life a few times in the future."

Kat listened to her father and went inside the house. She was still angry because he had no right to be reading her like that. He was never suppose to know how she thought about him. There was just something about him. And all the pain and hurt that he kept inside of him was not doing any good in there. He needed to share it with someone and she was just trying to be there for him. It's not like she meant to know what was going on, she just had a knack for knowing how people were feeling. She was never so happy to see Mackland in the living room than she was today.

Caleb finally reached Jim as Kat was inside with his father he guessed. "Look, I know that I got a little too much, but I found out something that you might want to know."

"I believe I already know what you just found out today Caleb," Jim let out another sigh, "She'll know when she's ready. Now, we should be expecting John and the boys any moment. Try your best to be patient with Dean. He's been through a lot and the two of you may have more in common than you think."

Caleb rolled his eyes. John was his mentor and he looked up to the guy, but dealing with a baby and a quiet little kid was worse than dealing with Kat. Of course they would all treat him like a kid and then he'd have to babysit. It was only about an hour before they all showed up.

Things always got much worse when John and his boys would come to the farm and Kat was there. Kat and Dean did not get along at all. Part of this was due to the fact that Kat thought she was always right because she was older and Dean thought that he was always right because he was a boy. Then of course there was Caleb who was slowly starting to warm up to the kid. Dean and Caleb were both touched with horrible tragedy and were so alike that it was scary. He knew that the two would be close once they both realized how alike they were.

Although Kat didn't get along with Dean, she received the same intuition about Dean's feelings as she did Caleb's. He was younger than her, but was forced to grow up even more than she had. He had to take care of his little brother and was always so worried about little Sammy. He felt Sam as a responsibility and would take care of the little baby much like a parent should. She didn't blame John too much for that because she saw him as an uncle, but she wished that things could have been different for Dean. She imagined that it's what her life would have been like had her little brother survived the fire.

Kat's thoughts were broken when she felt her hair being pulled. Of course it was Dean doing the pulling. "Stop!"

Of course Dean didn't listen and didn't release her hair until he caught a glare from his father. "Stop being such a girl," he whispered to her.

"And you stop being an ass," the words were out of Kat's mouth before she could stop them.

"Kat! What did you just say? What did I tell you about using those words," Jim raised his voice which caused all to look at him. It was rare that the pastor ever raised his voice.

"Sorry dad," she began, "But Caleb uses those words all the time."

"Well then both of you will be doing all the dishes tonight and some cleaning tomorrow," Jim said as he shot a glare over to Caleb who had a shocked look on his face.

Dean began to laugh at the fact that both of them were getting in trouble when he saw the pastor turn towards him, "And for the hair pulling and laughing, Dean, you will be helping them."

Dean was about to protest but saw no point. The three children went off to put Sammy to bed. The three adults looked on and heard Caleb whisper, "Way to go Kat." Followed by what sounded like a smack on the arm with Kat saying, "This is all because you had to read me." Lastly they heard Dean say, "Girls are too much trouble."

Jim turned his gaze to his friends who were still in the room with him. They were looking at him with eyebrows raised.

Mackland was the first to speak, "You'll have to excuse my son. He seems to believe that he is more of an adult than he really is."

"Didn't think you had it in ya, Jim," John exclaimed.

"There's only so much a man of God like myself can take before ending it," he began, "And besides, it's better to not let it escalate too much."

"She is quite skilled in blocking so we shouldn't have to worry about Caleb being able to read her too much anymore," Mackland decided to change the subject.

"That's very promising to hear. Although, your boy already figured the "mystery" out. He's quite a bright boy if I do say so myself. And I believe he's starting to warm up to Dean a bit more too," the last part was said in John's direction.

"So Caleb knows about Kat," John began, "You know, maybe she could help Dean. He's changed so much since the fire. He was such a happy young boy and now…he won't do anything but watch after Sammy. Which I am grateful for, I really am, but I can't help but wonder what it's doing to Dean. He seems to only go back to that little boy when he's here."

"I wouldn't worry too much John. Although I'm still not too keen on you having him act like a soldier most of the time or that you have both of those boys with you, but I think that being around Caleb will help him," Jim reassured him with a smile.

"My son," Mackland began, "are you sure he's the one you'd want helping Dean? I mean look how he's turning Kat into a female version of himself already. But it would be good for both of them. Those boys need each other and don't even know it yet."

"Oh yes what would we do without Caleb Reaves in our lives," John mused as the three sat around the table.

"I'm sure we'd all have much fewer headaches," Jim said which caused the whole group to smile.

It was a year later when Kat was barely around the farm when John and the boys were. She was busy with schooling and Jim wanted to keep her as far away from hunting as possible. But of course that didn't stop her from staying in touch, making visits home, and didn't stop her from staying in touch with Caleb. She wasn't old enough to hunt on her own yet and Caleb wasn't yet at the age where he could hunt with a rookie hunter yet, but Jim knew that as soon as both were able to that they would be hunting together. And then to add Dean and Sam into the mix was going to be interesting. Kat had started hunting when she had turned 15 and her first hunt was with Caleb.

Her first solo hunt was one that no one was suppose to know she went on. It had seemed like an easy salt and burn and she would be back home in now time. She felt that she needed to get some rest at home and since her dad wouldn't be home for another week she knew she would be fine going there. It worked out even better when the spirit decided to not cooperate as well and she got a little banged up. Pretty much she ended up with some bruised ribs, broken wrist, a cut on the forehead, and one on her cheek. She wouldn't be any happier to be home and up in her old room. Just as she was about to lay down she heard the door open as well as one familiar voice and two that she recognized. It was Caleb with Dean and Sam.

"Great," she sighed quietly. This was all she needed. She decided that she had no other choice and made her way down the stairs to see someone that she had promised she wouldn't hunt unless it was with someone and a boy who had been her biggest annoyance when she was younger. She had nothing against little Sammy other than the fact that she guessed he wasn't so little anymore. After all he had been such a cute baby. She slowly made her way down the stairs and that's when they all saw each other, some for the first time in years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter. Once again I don't own the Brotherhood...that would be Ridley, who's ideas are just amazing and I again thank her for letting me write within the Brotherhood AU. The next chapter should be up next week and will be about a hunt so there will be some action. Actually, quite a bit of action and of course some bantar. I just can't seem to stop writing the bantar...especially with both Caleb and Dean. This one is mainly Kat and Caleb but sometimes these things have to be done to make the story flow. I have many ideas for my writings with the Brotherhood and should be updating Young this weekend. Reviews are always welcome so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Shea

_

* * *

_

_Running Home_

Caleb would have rather been hunting, but of course he had to babysit. Of course it wasn't quite as bad anymore since the boys were older, but they still always found ways to get into trouble. He figured staying at Jim's was a safe bet since it was the closest thing to home that most of them had. Caleb didn't see Jim's old truck in the driveway and just guessed that he had gone out to run a few errands. So instead of knocking he pulled out his key to the house and opened the door.

"Shouldn't Jim be here," Sam questioned.

"He probably knew that Damien was coming and decided to go leave and pray for our souls," Dean replied looking at Caleb with a signature grin.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "He's probably praying that Deuce here doesn't drive us too crazy during his teenage years."

Sam smiled back at Dean innocently as they all walked into the house, "I don't think any amount of praying is gonna help us. He already thinks that all the girls love him and worship the ground he walks on."

"I wouldn't be talkin' yet Sammy. You'll be going through the same thing too. And he does have a big head with the ladies doesn't he," Caleb responded.

"That's only because it's true," Dean defended. "I'm starved. Let's see what Jim has for breakfast."

Caleb and Sam nodded as they walked into the kitchen, Sam added, "Yeah Dean, cause back at the gas station you were so smooth with the ladies."

"He's got you there Deuce," Caleb began, "Usually they like it when you can actually speak to them and most of the time around here they like English. And I don't know what you were speaking."

Dean was about to reply when he saw someone coming down the stairs. Sam saw his brother tense and followed his gaze to the figure coming down the stairs. Caleb was looking at the paper on the table with a prescription for antibiotics when he felt both the boys tense as well as another presence in the room. Right away he knew who it was and decided to observe.

"Since when does Pastor Jim supply us with girls," Dean asked with a somewhat surprised sound since she didn't look quite threatening and even seemed somewhat familiar.

Although she knew who it was, Kat wasn't very amused, "What are you, like 10? I doubt you're even over the cootie stage yet."

"If Jim was supplying us with girls they certainly wouldn't be for you Deuce. And especially not that one," Caleb replied to Dean's comment and pointed towards Kat at the end.

From the first glance at Kat he could tell that she looked a bit worse for wear. She was wearing one of his old sweatshirts and a pair of loose sweatpants. He also so her favoring her left side and saw a cast on her left wrist. Which he figured explained the antibiotics that he saw a subscription for earlier. Her hair was pulled back in a loose, messy ponytail which made the two cuts on her face really stick out. Caleb shook his head, knowing that she had tried her first solo hunt.

Kat walked by both of the boys over to the counter where she began to make coffee since she was sure she would need some. And was also pretty certain that Caleb was in need of a fix as well. The two brothers looked on in shock as they followed Kat with their eyes. Caleb was trying his hardest not to laugh at the two and how confused they both were.

Sam whispered to his big brother, "Who is she?"

"No idea Sammy," Dean responded and then looked over to the person that he knew was hiding something from them for his own enjoyment, "Caleb?"

"Babysitting again Reaves? Didn't know that they created a guy in the Babysitters Club series," Kat said as if neither Winchesters had spoken. She poured herself a cup of the coffee and also handed one to Caleb who came over to receive the cup.

"Well, I'm sure that you would have been much better suited for the job, but it seems that you're always busy with some schooling. That's what Jim says anyways," Caleb responded to her with raised eyebrows. He was letting her know that he knew what she had done, even without reading her.

"Yeah, dad likes to get it in his head that I'm going around and looking at good religious schools," Kat responded somewhat dryly.

"So I take it he doesn't know what you've been doing instead then," Caleb began and when he saw Kat nod he felt both angry and betrayed, "What happened to not hunting solo?"

"Oh stop looking at me like that. It's not that bad," Kat protested.

Dean and Sam were now observing the scene between the two. It was obvious that she was a hunter and they both hear her refer to Jim as dad. They were waiting for Caleb to finally say who she was. It seemed that the two had a comfortable sense of each other. Caleb was busy digging into Kat when he could sense the boys confusion. He knew it wasn't Kat since she had become so well at blocking him. That's when he decided he should reintroduce her to them.

"Deuce, Sammy," he began, "I think you guys remember Kat. Jim's daughter."

Dean and Sam's eyes went back to Kat to take in the way that she had grown up and then went back to Caleb with a bit of shock. He hadn't realized that it had been almost eight years since they had all seen each other. It was obvious that hadn't stayed in touch with John and the boys as she had with him. He was trying to read her, since her face wasn't giving away anything on how she was feeling, but she was blocking him very well and the way in which she looked over at him told him that she knew what he was trying to do.

"You're not going to be able to Caleb, so I'd stop while I was ahead if I was you," Kat said dryly as she walked around to take a seat at the table.

As Kat sat down she motioned to the other chairs for all of them to take a seat. Caleb sat across from Kat with Dean next to him while Sam sat down next to Kat. Although Kat knew who the boys were instantly she couldn't believe how much they had grown up. Dean was actually growing up into a decent looking young guy. Definitely growing out of that awkward looking stage that he had going for a little while. And then there was Sam who was very far from being a baby anymore.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Kat. Last time he had seen her she was younger than he was now. She had grown into a teenage girl, that's for sure he thought. Caleb caught Dean's thought and turned his head to glare at the kid and then roll his eyes. Dean didn't care if Caleb caught it because it was true. Now she was even hunting and on her own, which Dean thought about and it seemed to make Caleb quite angry that she was going solo. He smirked as he remembered the way that he and Kat would treat each other when they were younger in which they both tortured the hell out of each other. Those were some good times that he'd never forget at the farm, picking on your little brother was one thing, but being able to pick on a girl was always far better when you were that age.

Sam didn't really remember Kat that well but he kinda expected that since he was still a baby around the last time that they had all been together. He vaguely remembered his dad or brother mention her a few times. And of course Jim was usually heard talking about her with Mackland and his father. Even Caleb would bring her up every once and awhile, but he had never actually met her when he could remember who she was. He could tell that she wanted to be in this life in a way that she looked and acted like Caleb.

Caleb was mad. He wasn't the kind of mad where he would hurt someone, but he was ticked off at the fact that Kat thought she could go out on her own hunting. Then of course there was the fact that he didn't even know how many solo hunts that she had done. It was obvious that the last one didn't go well and he may have been able to find out why but she insisted on blocking him. If Jim ever found out he would be beyond pissed and it took a lot to piss the well tempered pastor off. Kat was definitely in for some lecturing from Caleb. He was allowed to be reckless, but he could handle it, she could not.

Kat could feel Caleb's anger towards her. Quite frankly though, she didn't care. He could be as angry as he wanted with her because she knew that she did the right thing. When it comes to saving people's lives there isn't always time for backup. After all he was the one that had taught her that. And so what if she was a little roughed up, it's not like she planned for the simple salt and burn to not be quite so simple. Even if she had gone with backup, there was still the huge possibility that they couldn't have gotten hurt. And of course it's not like Caleb had any room to talk on the matter. She'd seen his blood spilt way too many times.

Sam was disappointed to not see Jim around. It's one of the things he had liked best about coming to the farm so he decided to find out, "Where's Pastor Jim?"

"Dad had some business to attend to at a church a little ways away. He should be back in a couple of days," Kat replied as she turned her gaze from Caleb to her cup of coffee.

"Business," Dean questioned with raised eyebrows suggesting that it wasn't the normal type of church business.

"Not that kind," Kat replied knowing what he was implying. "It's actually church work which is why I'm not with him. Those places just aren't meant for me."

"So that explains why you're here recovering," Caleb began as he leaned back in his chair still eyeing Kat with that face that meant he was ready for some lecturing.

Kat knew that she was being watched carefully and brought her head up to meet Caleb's gaze, "I'm here because it's my home and I needed a place to rest for a few days. You got a problem with that Reaves?"

"Goddamn it Kat," Caleb he sighed as he brought his chair back down and leaned on the table. "I know you think you're capable, but Jim would be so pissed if he knew that you went hunting solo. You know hunts don't always go as planned and you need to have backup with you just in case."

"You've gone solo hunting before Reaves," Kat said with a bit of annoyance in her voice at the fact that he was being hypocritical.

Dean and Sam just stared at the two people next to them who both had their eyes locked on each other, each challenging the other. It was obvious that neither was willing to back down thinking that each was right in. They'd both seen Caleb mad before but it was rare and when he was mad it was usually at some evil son of a bitch that was attempting to kill them or just harm them for mere amusement. It was obvious that Caleb was in protective mode and both boys knew that it was best to stay out of it. Although both had to agree with Caleb on the fact that they had heard their father always making sure that Caleb and even both of them knew to never hunt alone.

"Yeah I have," Caleb responded with a bit of anger in his voice, "But I can handle myself and I'm an adult. Plus I don't come back looking like that." He waved his hand in front of her as he was pointing out her injuries.

"That's right, Caleb," she said with a bit of her own form of anger, "You come back looking much worse and are usually out of commission for a while."

Caleb knew that she was right. Hell, even when he was with other hunters he came back in worse condition than she was now. That's what happened when you were the youngest and were used for bait. Of course Dean could do easy jobs but John tried to protect him as best he could in their screwed up lives. Even Sammy has the basic training. He also knew that the boys were probably no longer on his side as well as they had seen Caleb get a good beating now and again by the things that they hunted.

Caleb sighed knowing that there wasn't much else he could do before continuing in a much calmer voice, "Look, next time just call me or let Jim know so that we can find someone to go with you on backup. Before you argue, I know you're getting older and are a pretty damn good hunter, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be careful. You're lucky that Jim lets you hunt at all with us big boys. So how bad?"

Kat had felt it right away when Caleb felt defeated and gave up on the lecturing and she replied to him in a much more normal tone, "Few bruised ribs and broken wrist. Other than that just some bumps and scratches. Nothing a few days off won't fix. Is there any way that we can keep this from dad?"

"I'll see what I can do about that. Just promise no more solo…at least not yet," he pleaded because he didn't want to have to worry about her anymore than he already did.

"Know more hunting solo for now," she relied with a smile, "I swear on the girl scouts honor."

"You were kicked out of girl scouts for fighting," Caleb replied with a laugh and his own signature smirk.

"Dude, that is awesome," Dean added in on the conversation feeling safe to do so now that the two were much more calm.

"Dean did the same thing. In fact because of him, I wasn't really allowed to join," Sam informed them and showed a bit of disappointment in the fact that he had wanted some form of normalcy and was denied it.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I saved you from being labeled as a geek for the rest of your life," Dean send in defense. "Even though with that brain of yours it's probably inevitable."

"Shut up, Dean! And it's SAM. Say it with me now…real nice and slow SSSAAAMMM!"

"Whatever Sammy," Dean said as he looked over at Kat.

"You'll always be Sammy," Caleb said still smiling, "So you'd better get used to it runt. And Dean, get those freakin' hormones of yours under control. She's a PASTOR's daughter. And way way out of your league, dude."

Dean looked over shocked at Caleb for reading him. It's not his fault that he had an attraction for the opposite sex. Would they rather he had one for the same sex? Kat had sensed what Dean was feeling too, but knew that it was just a little thing, nothing more. She couldn't help but laugh at Caleb sharing the soon to be teens feelings with everyone around. That's why she learned long ago to block him. It still seemed that she had a knack for knowing how others were feeling, and that helped confirm it.

"I don't know what you're talking about Damien," Dean tried to cover, somewhat ticked that Caleb read him, "Besides…I think there's a Sox game on. Come on SAMMY." He emphasized Sammy just to annoy Sam.

Even though Sam hated the name, he followed his brother into the living room to the TV, with an eye roll of course. Sometimes he felt like he was a freakin' dog of some sort. And that dreaded nickname. He hoped that once he was Dean's age that it would stop, although he highly doubted it.

"It's not like it wasn't Obvious Deuce. I was just saying what everyone else already saw," Caleb was rubbing it in to the kid a little even though he knew that Kat had felt what Dean was feeling and just wasn't quite aware as to why she was so good at that yet.

"You guys are watching the Red Sox," Kat said with a disgusted look on her face as she and Caleb began to walk into the living room to join the two other boys. "When are you going to start watching a real sports team like the Mets?"

"There is no better team than the Red Sox," Dean replied back in a sense that showed that he knew his team was better.

"Then what about '86," Kat added with a big grin on her face as she took a seat on the couch.

"Some teams just get lucky," Caleb said taking a seat beside her.

Sam and Dean were seated on the floor watching the game as Caleb and Kat were on the couch. That's when Caleb decided to bring up the fact that she was wearing his clothes. It seemed that whenever he left something at Jim's that Kat would always end up wearing it. It's not like she didn't have clothes of her own, in fact she had a whole closet full. But for some reason she wore anything that was left at the house that belonged to another hunter. He supposed that maybe it was somewhat like what he did. He didn't have to wear the cheaper clothes that he did because God knows Mac made sure that he had some of the best clothes but there was just something so much more comfortable about being in "normal" attire.

"So," Caleb leaned over to whisper in Kat's ear, "is there a certain reason that you're wearing my clothes?"

Kat just looked at him and elbowed him in the side, "I'm trying to watch the game here. Even if it is the stupid freakin' Red Sox."

The two of them locked eyes for a few seconds, each with a smirk on their face. This was as close to normal as they would all ever get. Just four young "kids" as they could be referred to, trying to escape the supernatural that surrounded their lives for a few hours. Tonight was not a night to go out hunting and killing, it was a night to simply watch some baseball, even if it was the Red Sox.


	3. Chapter 3

A huge apology for how long it took with this one. I was hoping that this would only be 4 chapters but it appears that it's going to be a bit longer than that. I've had a lot of work lately and try to add a little bit each day. Thanks to all who have read up to this point and thanks for the reviews. This chapter is not nearly as long as I wanted it and it's quite dialogue heavy but the next will be the start of the hunt. Thanks as always for reading.

For those that read "Young" that chapter is about half way done!

Sam is 11, Dean 15, Kat 18, and Caleb 23 for this chapter!

Once again I don't own the boys or the Brotherhood AU. Also thanks again to Ridley C James and Tidia for the Brotherhood AU and for letting me use it!

Shea

* * *

Chapter 3

Running Home

Even though he had yet to hit his teen years, Sam Winchester had decided that he did not want to hunt. He would argue with his father over hunts and how he wanted a normal life. He wanted to be able to go out and play soccer, be in boy scouts, and worry about grades and scoring goals rather than what was lurking in the shadows. There was no doubt that he loved his family, but he wanted more out of life than having to train constantly in hopes that he wouldn't die much before his time. Then of course there was his brother who loved the life that they led and would follow his father without any questions or doubt. This was his big brother, who he looked up to, and knew would protect him from anything. He always felt like the outcast of the family. That's why when he came down with the flu, unlike most his age, he was ecstatic.

The symptoms were of course not fun in the least bit. The runny nose and cough didn't help and of course he had Dean making fun of the way his voice sounded. But then when his dad was told about a hunt, that's when Sam was thankful for the cold. Bobby had called John about a hunt that was 3 days drive away from Jim's farm. John, Bobby, Jim, and Mackland were all going to investigate what was going on. Of course with Sam being sick, John couldn't risk bringing the boys. So instead they were to stay at Jim's with Caleb and Kat.

Caleb normally would have gone on the hunt, but he was recovering from the last hunt that he went on. It was nothing serious but he was a little banged up and Mackland wasted no time in optioning Caleb off to stay behind. That didn't mean that Caleb was happy about having to stay behind but he was really given no choice in the matter. Then Kat was also angry that she wasn't allowed on the hunt. Ever since Jim had found out about her solo hunt at 15, her dad had kept her on a tighter leash. She was told to help Dean watch over Sam and to also help Caleb if he needed anything.

Sam was hoping that it would give him a few days to just relax and be a kid. Oh how wrong he was. The thought of anything being peaceful was ripped from his thoughts from the moment that all the "adults" had left. It seemed that everyone other than Sam was pissed about not being able to go on the hunt. Caleb was angry at Mac because according to Caleb he was completely healed and had hunted in worse shape than he was in at the moment before. Kat was just mad that she was still being treated like a little girl just because she had went on a solo hunt that didn't go as well as expected about three years before hand. Then there was Dean, who was happy that he was with his good friends, the few people he trusted, but was always itching for a hunt and action. He was sick of being protected because to him the only one that needed to be protected anymore was Sam.

Once he knew that his father would force him to stay and be in charge instead of going on the hunt, Caleb began to research hunts around Jim's place. He was well past the age where he was capable of hunting on his own, he was 23 now, and had been hunting on his own for quite some time so he wasn't too worried about what the consequences would be if his father had found out. Although, it helped greatly that the hunt that the "adults" were on was a good distance away. There was a decent hunt a few hours away from the farm in the woods. For some reason these things always liked to be in the woods, never a nice flat area that would be completely open. Nope, they always had to make things difficult.

Sam was in the living room attempting to read a book while Dean was flipping through the channels and harassing him at the same time. Not only was the constant change of the channel annoying Sam, the way in which Dean made sure to comment loudly on any passing image was certainly doing the intended trick in fully annoying Sam. Dean was bored and it showed by the great lengths that he was going to in order to get a rise out of his little brother. Not being able to go on a hunt was one thing, but then having someone sick which made it near impossible to do anything entertaining was a whole new level of boredom. Dean loved his brother, even if he didn't say it often, and he was worried about the kid, but Sammy did seem to be feeling better and was left with the last bit of the cold that he had got. He couldn't understand how nothing could possibly be on TV worth watching and how his little brother could sit there and read a book. Stir crazy was an understatement for what Dean was feeling at the moment.

Kat had gone out for a quick run and when she returned she found Caleb at the kitchen table with papers all over the place. The way most of the hunters that she knew did their research always seemed highly unorganized and near impossible to find any way that they could go back and forth between the papers, but she learned long ago not to bother because somehow they always found a hunt and a way to kill it. Caleb didn't bother to stop his research even when she took a seat and decided to pick up some of the papers to satisfy her curiosity. It wasn't long before she became interested in the hunt.

"So this is about…what…3 hours from here," she questioned looking at Caleb nonchalantly.

"Depending on who's driving," he replied putting the paper in his hand down to look at her.

Kat leaned back in the chair and nodded her head, "So when are we going?"

"Who said anything about "we"," Caleb said with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh come on," Kat whined as she let the chair hit the floor and leaned on the table towards Caleb. "I'm 18, which makes me an adult. That means that I can hunt. Hell I've been hunting and you know that. Dean's old enough to watch Sammy and it's only a few hours away. We can handle this easily in one night."

Caleb sighed, he was really hoping that he could avoid this because he knew Jim would kill him if he took Kat out on a hunt, "I, and I emphasize I, could do this hunt easily. You're not supposed to be hunting remember?"

"So you're afraid of my dad? That's basically your reason to go out on a hunt, by yourself, which may I remind would royally piss your dad off as well," Kat replied smartly. "It's a catch-22, so either you get in trouble with my dad, if we get caught, or you get killed and still in trouble."

"Touché," Caleb grinned knowing full well that he was going to be stuck taking her along. "And for the record, Pastor Jim is one scary SOB when he's pissed. Most of the time it seems to have something to do with you as well. You know we won't be able to get into this without Deuce."

Kat rolled her eyes. Dean was one of the closest friends that she had and she thought of him as a brother, but on hunts he was just stubborn. It was worse than working with John from what she had heard. "He'd have to stay and watch Sammy, remember."

"He'd want to go on the hunt. The Sammy excuse won't work cause he's basically better now anyway. He was only making it seem so much worse because he wanted to stay here," Caleb knew those boys too well sometimes. "If you go, then Deuce is gonna have to go, and of course the runt will come even if he doesn't want to hunt that much because he's big brother is going."

"Then I guess it will have to be that way," Kat reluctantly said. She could handle the boys on a hunt as long as she got to hunt something. The whole banned from hunting thing was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Great. So it's going to be the adventures of babysitting from hell," Caleb knew he really had not other choice in the matter because the hunt meant saving people, but it seemed to be much easier to do when all he had to watch out for was his own gorgeous ass.

"I think you can handle it old man. You've had plenty of practice. They really should create a character just for you in the "Babysitters Club" books," Kat added with a grin and a light in her eyes at the fact that she had talked him into it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he responded with a wave of his hand. "Well then if we're all going as one big happy family then we should get the boys in here and explain what it is exactly that we're hunting."

"I'm glad you know," Kat said while looking at the papers. "Because I don't think anyone else could ever figure out your handwriting and ways of linking things." She topped it all off with a perfected eye roll as she attempted to translate his handwriting.

"You're just mad because you're a girl and can't be in the Brotherhood officially," Caleb added using his usual way of getting under Kat's skin. Even though he knew that she didn't really care too much as long as she got to kill things she was happy.

"I'm just jealous cause you get to have a group that hunts and has a decent name," Kat replied to him, "All I have is the sisterhood of the traveling pants."

"Deuce, Sammy, get your asses in here if you want to have something to do," Caleb quickly shouted at the boys to which Dean sprinted into the kitchen with Sam slowly following. "And that sounds so dirty. When did you join it?"

"Dirty and Kat," Dean questioned. "Are there pictures?"

Dean's eyes were scanning Kat in a very suggestive way, which was all in fun, but still ended with him getting a hand smacked on the back of his head. "Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Those eyes," Kat started pointing to his bright green eyes, "stay away from me. Besides, you're 15 you have a ways to go yet."

"That's what you think," Dean replied suggestively with a smirk and look at Caleb.

"Dean likes to think all the girls want him," Sam said dryly. "He doesn't realize that most of them only want him to introduce them to Caleb."

Dean shot a glare at Sam as Caleb began to laugh and Kat just shook her head.

"So what did you call us in here for, Damien?"

"It seems as though this mess all over the table," Kat gestured to the papers, "is our next hunt. That's if you two are up to it."

"No way. There's no way that we're going on a hunt," Sam said with annoyance evident in his voice. "All of us are here because we're not in good enough shape to go hunting. We'd be killed when we got, if we would make it back that is."

Kat smiled, knowing that Sammy would come through for her, "Well then. That makes it just you and I, Reaves."

"Woah, woah , woah. I don't think so," Dean quickly interrupted. There was no way that he was going to be stuck in the house and left out of a hunt. "We'll go with. It's extra backup. Besides, Sammy, you're practically better already and the fresh air will do you some good. So what are we hunting?"

Caleb couldn't help but smirk at the displeasure obvious on Kat's face. He didn't want to take the boys, or at least Sammy along just to be on the safer side, but if they wanted to kill this thing then it had to be done. "It's an interesting hunt to say the least. At first glance, it would appear that it's a simple black dog. But from the accounts that I've read, it's taller and not quite as animalistic."

"What else is like a black dog but not," Sam questioned. Even if he wasn't into hunting that much, his mind was still filled with countless information that he could use to help keep his family safe.

Caleb shifted in his seat and looked at the three around him, "You guys probably won't believe this, but the best conclusion I came to is that it seems to be some kind of mix of two creatures." He looked up at them to judge their expressions.

"In other words, it's offspring of parents that just happen to be from two different species of evil," Kat asked somewhat skeptically.

"Yeah," Caleb replied to her with a quick bit of a glare to show that he didn't appreciate the skepticism. "Seems to be from a black dog and a wendigo." He looked at all the wide eyes that were now completely trained on him.

"Dude, there's no way that's even possible," Dean stated in utter disbelief. "Wendigos were at once humans, there's no way that they'd screw a black dog."

Kat rolled her eyes at the vocabulary that Dean choose to use, "Very gently put there, Dean. Subtle, very subtle."

"You gotta give Deuce some credit there though. He makes a very good point. But according to this, stranger things have happened or at least as strange of things have happened," Caleb added pointing to some of the books that he had been looking into.

"I personally don't care to know about their sex lives," Kat said as she leaned back in her chair. "The only part this matters is how do we kill it?"

"Wendigos are killed using fire and black dogs are with silver bullets," Sam proudly stated.

"Are you a freakin' encyclopedia or something," Dean asked looking at his littler brother. "Sometimes I wonder how unearth you can have such a cool older brother and be such a little geek boy."

"Shut up, Dean! You're just mad because I actually keep up with my work that helps on the jobs unlike you," Sam replied shooting his brother a death glare.

"If you boys are done over there, I think we have more pressing issues at the moment. So what's the solution Reaves," Kat asked again hoping to get the information needed and avoid the boys getting into the usual brotherly fighting.

Caleb let out a long sigh. What at first seemed like a simple little side hunt had turned into a whole group outing that he knew would age him. "From what these say, silver bullets seem to do the trick. Even though it has some wendigo blood and all that other stuff, the majority of the inheritance seems to come from the black dog part."

"That's good then," Kat said as she stood and started to head for the stairs.

Dean watched her as she crossed the room and began to climb the stairs, "Why is that good? And where are you going? Chickening out of the hunt already?" He snickered at the last part and even harder when he felt one of her over shirts hit him.

Sam was really hoping that Kat would just kick his brother's ass and teach Dean a lesson, "Black dogs aren't the smartest things in the world. Wendigos are near perfect hunters."

Once again Dean just glared at his brother and shook his head, "Sometimes I really do wonder…"

"If you girls are done sitting around and chatting," Caleb said as he went to begin to pack for the hunt, "Then go and get some stuff together so we can head out and try to finish this up tonight."

After about an hour, all of them were ready to go with strictly what they needed for the hunt. It was early fall with a bit of cooler weather having just recently come in. The nights were starting to get cooler and it just so happened that they were leaving not too long after the sun had set. Although it would have been much easier for them to hunt during the day, the creature wouldn't be out till the night so it was easier to head out right away. Besides, there were four of them which was more than enough for one creature.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay and the shortness. It's been midterms for the last two weeks here and I have one due Monday as well. Not to mention a visit from my dad and my birthday in there as well. This chapter turned out a bit differently than I first planned it, but it works out better this way. I actually wrote this last night, very late into the early morning, and then decided that I hated it so much, but needed sleep and would come back to it today. Needless to say, sleep was not easy as I kept thinking of all the ways to make the chapter better. And here is the result. Once again thanks so much to Ridley for the use of the Brotherhood Universe and of course Kripke for creating such great characters and show. Thanks to all those who are reading and even great thanks to those who review. If you have a chance leave a little review, they're nice to read and fun to reply to. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy it!

Shea

* * *

Chapter 4

Running Home

Not too surprising was the fact that the drive had only taken a little over two hours, due in part to the fact that Caleb had driven to the woods where the dead bodies had been found. When they all excited Caleb's jeep, they all grabbed one of the guns and two flashlights. Caleb had made it clear that the flashlights were only to used if absolutely necessary since luck was on their side and it was a clear night with a nearly full moon. The air was crisp and was a bit cool, which was the usual weather for the time of year. Long sleeve over shirts with jackets did the trick easily to keep warm.

As they made their way into the woods, Caleb led with Sam, who was carrying the light back which contained the medkit and a few extra weapons and bullets just in case, following behind and then Dean with Kat bringing up the back. It seemed to be the safest order to go and for the most part they kept pretty quiet. What seemed to be and easy and quick hunt was soon turning into a very boring and dragging hunt. Not that they wanted to see trouble, but walking around in the woods could only be entertaining for so long.

Since Caleb was the oldest and therefore in charge of the hunt, he took it upon himself to start a conversation before they would all go insane from boredom, "So Kat, why don't you tell us more about how the traveling pants work their way around?"

Without any of them turning around, they could all sense an eye roll from Kat, "It's a book, Reaves. I know it's a hard thing for you to comprehend, but it's nothing more than that."

"If you ask me, I think traveling pants sounds much more exciting than some book," Dean commented as he turned around to catch an annoyed look on Kat's face.

"Dean," Sam began, "how would you even be able to compare something to a book when I can't even remember the last book you actually read?"

Caleb couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips, "Runts got ya there Deuce."

"I read the important things that will be useful to me later in life. They just don't teach those things in school," Dean replied proud of what his reading lists consisted of.

"I don't think care magazines and Playboys count as important information," Sam said to his older brother.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Dean purposely used the nickname to try to get a little more under his brother's skin. "How much there is for you to still learn."

"I don't think he's the only one that has much more to learn," Kat added.

"Oh you'd be surprised Kitty Kat. I am very experienced for my age, especially when it comes to the opposite sex," Dean defended while raising his eyebrows suggestively and turning enough so Kat could catch the gesture.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kat directed the comment in Caleb's direction more so than Dean's.

"Dean just likes to imagine he does. Reality is that the two girls he was dating at the same time in his class found out about each other and then told all the other girls about it. So I think he's hurt that he's been black listed and now is stuck to imagining that he's some Greek God," Sam said with a smile on his face.

Dean shrugged and then looked towards Caleb, "A little help here, Damien."

"You dug yourself this hole, Deuce. It's up to you to get out of it," Caleb responded without turning around to keep his eyes out just in case their prey decided to come out. "Besides I told you to do a better job to not let the girls find out about each other and to stop bragging about the other adventure."

"God, men are such pigs," Kat exclaimed. "I really hope you two don't corrupt Sam."

"It's not corrupting. It's a way of life and it's passing down important knowledge to the younger ones. It's a guy thing," Caleb said out of defense.

Sam was about to defend that it was not possible for all of the male race to be like Caleb and Dean when everyone heard movement in the forest. The four hunters were instantly focused on the impending threat and were alert as they carefully raised their guns in the direction of the sound. With the sound coming from ahead of them, Dean stepped in front of Sam and pushed him back so that he was now in front of Sam. Caleb was focused in the direction ahead of him and quickly angled his stance when he heard something to the right of him. Kat had heard another sound from behind and instantly turned her back to the other hunters to try to see the source of the noise.

While Caleb was focused on the sound to his right, Dean saw a huge mass of muscle and fur come towards Caleb ready to pounce. The elder hunter sensed the beast, but not quick enough to get a shot off. He looked up as he saw the powerful creature about to lunge at him and go in for the kill. The pain never came as he heard the sound of two gunshots and heard the thump of the body hitting the ground. When he had the chance he looked back towards Dean who was still holding the gun aimed at where the beast just was.

"Getting a little rusty in your old age there, Damien," Dean playfully said with a smirk on his face at having just saved his friends life.

A chorus of growls were heard around the group as Caleb responded, "You may have gotten the first one but it seems as though it had friends. Good to know you got my nice ass though, Deuce. We're still no where near even from all the times I've saved your scrawny ass."

"Uh…guys. Maybe it would be best to continue that later," Sam said causing the other two hunters to follow his gaze around.

They were being circled by two dogs who did not look happy or friendly. Shooting them would have been easy if it wasn't for their speed. That made it smarter to wait for them to make the first move. The animals were quite large and obviously powerful. What was supposed to be a simple one dog type of hunt had turned a little more dangerous, but overall the hunters were sure they could take two more, especially since there were four of them.

"What the hell happened to there only being one, Reaves," Kat questioned with annoyance obvious.

Caleb didn't get a chance to respond as both dogs leaped for an attack. One went for Dean while the other went for Sam. Kat quickly got a shot off at the one that went for Sam, but only hit it in the shoulder region which caused a pain filled sound to erupt from the beast. Dean instinctively ducked from the dog coming in his direction as Caleb shot the beast 3 times causing it to whimper in pain before falling to the ground. Seeing that the other dog was only injured caused Dean to rush to Sam to protect him. Caleb saw Kat about to shoot it when he saw an even larger black shape appear behind her. Paying attention to the threat on his brother, Dean quickly took care of what he thought was the last remaining dog.

"Kat," Caleb shouted but not in enough time.

Right as the words left Caleb's mouth, Kat went flying through the air and two shots were fired from her gun caused by the attempt to get what had thrown her. Dean and Sam both looked over as they saw Kat flying through the air and heard a pain filled scream from Kat and a hiss of pain from Caleb as his gun fell to the forest floor. There was pain coursing through Caleb's right arm which was what caused him to drop his gun. Being distracted by the pain he didn't notice that the dog was now focusing it's attention on him. As he tried to put some distance between himself and the animal he fell over an exposed root and landing with a thud on the ground. Thinking quickly, Dean grabbed Sam's gun and emptied all the bullets straight into the heart of the very large wendigo black dog mix. The beast dropped dead. Sensing that the threat was over as they were now surrounded by four dead bodies of the mixed creatures, Dean relaxed a little.

"You okay, Sammy," Dean questioned his brother as he checked him over for injuries.

"Yeah. Fine, not a scratch," Sam responded not caring as much about the dreaded nickname. "You?"

Dean grinned, "You know me, I'm always alright."

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile back at his brother, "You say that even when you're bleeding to death."

"Not a scratch on me this time," Dean responded. He heard a string of curses coming from Caleb, "How bout we go check on Damien."

Caleb was letting lose a string of pain filled curses that would make a sailor blush as he was sitting on the ground leaning back against the tree. His right arm was held protective across his stomach and his eyes were closed to try to numb the pain that was shooting through his arm at the moment.

"What's the damage Damien? Hurt your pride too much since I got three of them while you only got one," Dean playfully jested but at the same time was still worried about his friend.

Caleb sighed and said with a bit more annoyance than intended, "No! Someone decided it would be fun to use me as target practice."

"It's not like I meant to," Kat's voice was heard a few feet away.

"Kat, you okay," Dean questioned as he was still looking at Caleb's right shoulder and upper arm where he could see too holes with blood running out of them.

"Let me get back to you on that," even from a few feet away the somewhat panicked tone in Kat's voice could be heard.

"Go check on her, Deuce. Both went straight out so you won't have to do any digging in there," Caleb said as he brushed Dean's hands away from the wounds and inspected the damage for himself. "Sammy and I will catch up to."

Dean nodded as he began to walk in the direction that Kat had been thrown. Caleb let Sam help him back up to his feet by using his left arm. Feeling that there were two holes in the back of his shoulder and upper arm was some of the best feeling he'd ever had. As twisted as it was, it was much better than even thinking about anyone having to be prodding around and digging the bullets out.

"Let me guess," Caleb said looking down at Sam as they walked a few feet behind Dean, "you and Deuce both got away with out a single scratch?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Kat. I guess we can count that as some Winchester luck," Sam gave a smile at the older hunter.

Caleb gave a little laugh, "No, that is the very opposite of Winchester luck, Runt. If it was Winchester luck, I don't think either of you would be alive right now. It's good that I don't have to clean you two up for once though. Nice break."

"That's what you think," Sam responded. "You know full well that you'll never hear the end of Dean bragging that he took three down while you only took one down. There's no telling what size his head is going to get to now."

"That's Deuce for ya. Shouldn't last too long though, he just got lucky for once."

Dean saw Kat against a nearby tree and had to look a little farther up than usually to see her face. Because of the branches the light wasn't the greatest where she was. It was odd that Dean had to look up at her and the fact that she wasn't moving towards them made Dean about panicked. Remembering her yell and slight panic in her voice earlier didn't help matters either.

"Kat, did you grow," Dean asked nervously hoping that she was just playing a joke on him.

"I wish! Could someone please get me down now," Kat sighed and held up her hands briefly to show her frustration of being stuck there even longer.

Caleb caught the conversation and questioned, "Down from where?"

Dean walked closer to Kat and had to hold back the gasp of shock at what he saw, which frightened him even more now, "Oh this is so not good."

What Dean said caused Caleb to go into protective mode, "What is it Deuce? You bleedin' or something?"

Dean couldn't help but shake his head at Caleb's sudden change that he though Dean was injured, "Damien, unlike you two, I know how to come away from a hunt with this perfect body completely intact." Dean gestured towards Kat with his hands causing both Caleb and Sam's eyes to follow and grow wide in shock.

Whatever retort Caleb was going to give to Dean died on his tongue as he saw Kat a few inches off the ground with a pointed broken off branch sticking through her left side, "Oh, Jim is gonna kill us!"

Kat couldn't believe what came out of his mouth, "That's what you're worried about? How about getting me down?"

They all knew how dangerous it was to remove an object that had been embedded in someone. It was usually more dangerous as it would cause the person to bleed out without anything there to keep a gaping hole from letting more blood spill out much quicker. At the same time, they would have no other choice as it would be impossible to let Kat stay as she was. It was not going to be easy once she off and with the way his right arm basically useless, he wasn't sure just how well he would be able take charge. He knew that most of the rescuing was going to rely on Dean and Sam at this point and he was very glad that they were as good as they were at this.

"This hunt sucks," Caleb said as he looked at Kat to try to judge how to get her off only using his left arm.

Kat gave a weak laugh and smile, "You're telling me."

"You know," Caleb began. "this is going to hurt a hell of a lot."

Kat nodded, "Just do it and get it over with."

They could all see that she was in pain, so Caleb nodded and began instructing Dean and Sam on how to do this. "Okay Dean, you and I are going to get her off of that and Sam you get the medkit ready and out. We're going to have to stop the bleeding as much and as soon as possible."

Dean and Sam nodded as Sam shrugged the back pack off and began to open it. Dean and Caleb went to either side of Kat. Caleb quickly, yet carefully around the right arm, took his jacket off ready to use it to stop the blood flow. Dean was going to do most of the work and Caleb was going to use as much as he could with one good arm. They each nodded and took a sympathetic look at Kat apologizing for what they were about to do and on her nod they began to slide her off of the branch. As much as Kat tried, she couldn't keep the pain filled scream from escaping which was one of shear pain, as she was being eased away from the tree.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

I know, this has taken way too long to update. It truly is a pain in the butt when real life gets in the way of what I'd rather be doing. This chapter was not the easiest to write and I hope that it turned out okay. Ideas have been running through my mind all the time (so much so I can't sleep most of the time because that's when I get all the ideas) and there just hasn't been time with all the real world stuff. It would be so nice if it was possible to just write and not worry about everything else.

Thank you very much to all those who are still reading this. It means more than you will ever know that you enjoy reading something that I enjoy writing and do mainly just to get the ideas out. Thank you for the reviews and the adds to alert lists. But mostly just thank you for taking the time to read this. It means more than you will ever now.

The biggest thank you goes to Ridley for letting me borrow the Brotherhood and entertain my muse. I've been rereading most of the Brotherhood stories and they are just so amazing and so beautifully written. Again thank you very much!

So onto the chapter I suppose. I hope that it is up to your expectations and that you enjoy it. I'm going to try to make the next update much sooner. Thanks again for reading and for putting up with my slowness. I read a lot of stories as well and I know how hard it can be sometimes to wait for a chapter. Enough rambling...enjoy and thanks again!

Shea

* * *

Chapter 5

Running Home

As relieved as Kat was from being off the branch, the pain intensified drastically once she was back on solid, cold ground. Dean had carried Kat as Caleb pushed his jacket against Kat's back over that part of the hole. Right as the jacket was pushed against it to hopefully attempt to stop the blood flow, Kat couldn't help but let at a pained gasp from the sudden pressure on the already throbbing area. Caleb kept his hand over the jacket to keep a good amount of pressure on the wound while Dean gently lowered Kat to the ground. By that time Sam was there as Dean shrugged off his jacket to apply to the front part of the wound.

Sam nearly dropped the kit from the shock of seeing the shape that Kat was in. He knew that she was injured, but actually seeing her down from the tree allowed him to see the extent of the injury. Seeing those around him get hurt was something that he knew he would never get used to and he couldn't help but hope that some day he wouldn't have to look down at one of his friends or family members in an immense amount of pain so far from medical help.

As Dean was still applying pressure to the wound, he couldn't help but notice how pale and quiet Kat had become. It also didn't help that he knew it wouldn't be long before he would feel the blood leaking through the jacket. There was no way the bleeding would stop on it's own and they wouldn't be able to stitch a wound to this extent with the supplies that they had with them. At the same time, if the bleeding wasn't stopped or at least slowed, Kat would soon die right there. Dean tried to force that thought out of his mind and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed some reassurance from Caleb on this one. He did the only thing he felt he could do and looked toward Caleb for some type of direction.

Caleb was in pain, but it was nothing he couldn't handle and they had much bigger problems to deal with at the moment. He watched as Dean attempted to stop the blood which he knew would need more than that to stop. Glancing up from the injury to Kat's face, he could tell that she was in a tremendous amount of pain. It was obvious that the blood loss was beginning to take it's toll as it seemed to drain her strength, meaning that they would have to deal with shock soon. It was too dark to attempt to get back to the jeep. Usually it wouldn't be a problem but considering the shape Kat was in and the fact that his own right arm was basically useless made the thought of a trip back in the dark seem impossible. How could one simple hunt go to hell so fast? But then again that was always the type of luck that they seemed to have. Knowing that sutures were out of the question and that the bleeding would not stop on it's own and that pressure and bandages would only slow the bleeding, but at the moment that seemed to be the best option they had. Before he could think any more of that idea he felt himself being watched and looked up to see Dean staring at him, most likely having come to the same conclusion.

Caleb nodded at Dean and then noticed Sam's gaze on Kat and he could see the wheels turning in Sam's head. "Sammy, why don't you grab some branches that we can start a fire with since we're going to be here for a while." He watched as Sam set the kit down with a nod of his head and went to grab some firewood. "Just stay close so you don't give any of us a heart attack."

Kat felt her own worry as well as that of the boys. That was never a good sign. "Sending Sammy away. Now I think I should be worried," she said quietly with a dry laugh trying to overcome the heavy silence.

"You know Sam," Caleb began looking down into Kat's gaze, "He'd worry himself way too much and end up blaming himself. Hell the kid probably blames himself for the curse of the Bambino. It's better to keep him busy."

Kat gave a slight nod as she bit her bottom lip harder when Dean applied a bit more pressure. The pain was shooting up her side and was not helping with all of the emotions of everyone else as well. She noticed both Dean and Caleb once again going silent and staring at each other.

"Hate to break up you two star searching in each other's eyes, but what's the prognosis here? I'd for one like to know how we're gonna get out of this one in one piece, or at least breathing," Kat looked between the two.

Dean quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure that Sam was still staying close before turning back to look at Kat. His mind was a blended mess that he was trying to calm himself down to think straight which made the idea of having to come up with words to make a gone to hell moment seem positive impossible. Both Caleb and Kat picked up on Dean's discomfort even though his expression didn't change. The only difference was that Caleb was tuned into what was going on in Dean's head. He heard his friend forming the words with the thought that they would have to bandage the area and hope that it slowed the bleeding enough so that if…no _when_…they made it back to the farm that hopefully Mac would be able to fix her. Caleb knew how much it effected Dean when someone close got hurt no matter how good of a front the put on. The whole situation made them all feel helpless. Being the eldest, Caleb knew it was his job to take charge also knowing full well that Dean would end up pulling through because it's what the kid was good at.

"Well actually I was hoping that you picked up some of that witch craft from all that time you spent with Josh. You know, maybe a potion or a magic spell," Caleb was trying to keep the mood light even though it was nearly impossible.

Kat rolled her eyes," Humor me then. And I knew you were jealous." She added a smirk before Dean forced another grimace on her face from the pressure.

Dean shot Caleb a look of both humor and confusion at Kat's statement, but found it not to be the time to get all the details. Sam had gathered a nice pile of branches that he had placed in a circle which was ready to become a fire. Finding himself having done what was asked, he returned next to his brother and tried his best to look calm. As he was collecting firewood he had let a few tears make themselves known, but knowing that they would not help, he collected himself and hoped that everyone would be too focused on Kat to notice. Shooting a look at his brother, Dean could tell that Sam had been crying, but saw the way his brother had composed himself and Dean found himself being proud at the person that Sam had become.

Caleb let out a sigh because the whole situation sucked out loud and he hated to admit it, but he was scared and unsure about this one. "We're gonna wrap you up like a mummy and first chance, when it's light enough, we go home. Mac should be back and can give you more bedside manner while the rest of us get our asses chewed by Johnny and Jim because of this."

At this point, the nervousness and worry from the guys was becoming overwhelming for Kat. She never quite understood why she could always get a read on their emotions and always just put it off to the fact that she had partially grown up with them. The fact that Caleb seemed so unsure of himself and that Dean was having a harder time holding it together truly worried Kat and made her wonder why they never had the right amount of faith in themselves.

She did the only thing she could do at the moment and with a smile replied to Caleb, "I won't be _ours_…it will be yours since this was all your idea. Dean, Sammy, and I just came along to keep your so called fine ass alive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And it's not so called, it just is and I know that you know that. Unless of course you have a new preference in the wizard boy," Caleb gave into the easy banter and was glad that Kat was okay enough to help calm their nerves. He walked over to their packs to see just how much material they had to use for bandages.

"It's best to just let him believe it. Damien doesn't realize that they're all checking out mine, not his when we're out," Dean said with a smirk as he shifted his hands again on the jacket and heard Kat gasp. "Sorry," he added as he looked into her eyes and she could see the genuine worry in his ever expressive eyes.

Kat waited a few seconds to keep the pain at bay, "Don't worry about it. And Caleb's just jealous because you have the youth that he wishes he still had. On that note, Sam, try to keep their egos in check. You're the only one that I think we can still have hope for." She winked at Sam to try to help lighten his mood a bit and attempt to lessen the worry.

Sam still couldn't believe how wrong all of this was. Kat was bleeding to death and they were all acting like nothing was wrong. This isn't how it was supposed to be. Teenagers were not supposed to be dealing with these situations. There were supposed to be having school and dating issues while playing sports and going to club meetings. This right here, is what he hated about this life. People he cared about were always getting hurt and he felt horrible because for once Dean was not the one dying and Caleb was not seriously hurt. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but be grateful that for once it wasn't one them in the situation.

Sam was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt his brother's hand on his back, "Earth to Sammy. You still in there?"

All three pairs of eyes were on Sam as Caleb had returned and was beginning to take out the bandages and tape he was going to use. Almost unconsciously, Caleb was using his left hand as much as possible because at the moment, his right arm was in too much pain to count on. The first thing they would need to do was get Kat's bleeding to stop or at least slow and then he could worry about the two small holes in his own body. Dean switched his attention from his brother, who seemed to be back with them, to Caleb. It was obvious that the bullet wounds were bothering him and even if the blood had began to slow, he would still need them patched up.

Dean walked over to his friend and rested a hand on his left shoulder. "Damien, let me take care of Kat while Sammy patches you up."

Caleb was about to argue that he was fine, but could tell that Dean would have none of it. "Fine. Runt, get over here and let's get this over with." Caleb shrugged off his jacket and flannel and rolled up his sleeve as Sam came over to him to be his doctor for this injury.

Dean gave his brother a quick nod when he handed him the bandages and tape that would be needed. Sam then watched as his brother pulled the rest of the bag with the supplies over toward Kat. Caleb sat on the ground with his back against the tree watching as Sam came over to kneel beside him.

"So, Doctor Sammy," Caleb said with a smirk, "I expect to get at least one scar out of these to impress the ladies with."

Sam looked back up at Caleb ready with the comeback as soon as the words left Caleb's mouth, "And how will you start that story? You were hunting and ended up getting shot twice by a girl? That will go over real well." To top it all off he added his usual eye roll that had become common as of late.

Caleb mentally slapped himself knowing full well that he should have been ready for that one. "In time you'll learn, Runt, that telling women the truth is not always the way to go. I'll find a way to spice up the story," He replied with a wink.

Sam just shook his head as he began to wrap the bullet holes on Caleb's upper arm. The first aid kits weren't the most packed since the hunt was supposed to be simple. Dean had given the minimum amount of bandages that he possible could and Sam understood that they need as much as possible for Kat. It didn't take long at all to wrap the front and back of the bullet hole on the upper arm. When it came time to cut the bandage, Caleb had handed Sam the medium knife that he had on him during the hunt. With a nod Sam took the knife, cut the bandage, and then began to tape it so it would stay in place.

As Sam finished with the tape he glanced at Caleb's face. Caleb's eyes were focused on where Kat and Dean were. He followed Caleb's gaze and saw his brother talking to Kat, but couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Sam turned back to Caleb's arm and realized that he would have to get the older hunter to discard his flannel in order to reach the are the bullet went through at his shoulder.

Sam cleared his throat, "Caleb. I need you to take the flannel off so I can get to the shoulder." He watched as Caleb turned back toward him and carefully, with a hiss of pain, removed his right arm and shoulder from the flannel over shirt. "She's going to be fine," Sam felt the need to add.

Caleb looked at Sam as he cut the sleeve of Caleb's t-shirt. "If you wanted me to strip Sammy, all you had to do was ask. No need to take it out on the shirt." He got what he wanted from the comment when he saw a quick smile flash on Sam's face. "And I know Kat's gonna be fine. She has Captain One Helluva Big Brother over there with her. It's Jim that scares me."

"This hunt sucks," Sam said as he set to work on the shoulder wound.

Caleb sighed, "I definitely have to agree with you on that one. But, this is just how our luck is. I'm just surprised it's not your brother over there. Guess that means no one's getting a ring since it isn't Dean close to dying." It had become a big joke for while that whenever Dean came close to dying it seemed someone received their ring. It was never funny at the time, but after Dean was in clear he would mention it.

"Do you ever notice how someone's always getting hurt on these hunts," Sam said sadly. "I mean, they're always supposed to be simple, but someone always ends up hurt. It's just not fair."

Caleb knew where the kid was coming from. Hunting was far from easy and as of late it seemed that Sam was quite different from John who was out for revenge and Dean who took joy in saving people. Sam wanted more and Caleb was beginning to see that. It's not that he didn't want them to have normal lives, but normal would be impossible for them. There was no way that John was going to let Sam get away from hunting and it scared him to even think what would happen to Dean if Sam would leave. The saddest was perhaps the fact that Dean would never have that normal life. He had a taste of it for 4 years before his whole world was ripped from him. And of course the universal decided to play with them even more with how the hunts always went.

"Life just isn't fair, Runt," Caleb winced as Sam pushed tight against one of the holes. "Just like it wasn't fair when I had to go without a bedroom door. It's just how the universe is."

Sam just wouldn't accept that. "There has to be something more out there. You went to college and have a somewhat normal life. Kat's going to college too. I've heard Jim talking about it. Anytime I even mention it to Dean he shoots it down." Sam was looking right at Caleb now, stopping what he was doing for a few seconds. "I want something more than this. I'm tired of seeing someone get hurt every time. There's no way that mom would have wanted this for us."

Caleb hated having to deal with this. "Sammy, it's just not that easy. I went to college, but still hunted. Mac probably would have killed me if I hadn't gone. He tried to get me to have that normal life, but we're part of something bigger here with the brotherhood. I know hunting's not easy and it sucks most of the time. But look at what we're doing for people," Caleb sighed hoping that this was all sinking into Sam. "Dean's just been busy lately and cares more about hunting than the whole college thing. To each their own. Kat's going to college because it's either that or become a nun." The last was said with a smirk at the idea of Kat being a nun.

"That's if she lives," Sam said quietly as he got back to wrapping Caleb's shoulder.

"Sam, don't say that," Caleb's voice raised a little at Sam suggesting that Kat wouldn't make it.

Sam hadn't quite meant it the way it sounded. "I know, it's just so frustrating. Dean should go to college, I'm sick of him following dad's orders all the time. Dad should be encouraging Dean to go instead of expecting him to be one of his soldiers. I want more from this Caleb. I don't want to be a hunter and watch everyone around me die!" Sam was angry at just about everything at the moment.

Caleb sensed Sam's anger and knew he had to tread lightly here. He took a calm breath before replying, "I agree that Jonny can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's trying to protect you boys…"

"Protect us," Sam somewhat loudly interrupted and to top it all off had a huff.

"Yes, protect you," Caleb said evenly and more calmly than he though he'd be able to. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting that little bit more Sammy, but we're special here. Whether you like hunting or not, you're family is counting on you to watch their backs. You can't be careless with this. Someone could get hurt if you're not on your game. Family's one of the most important things here and the brotherhood is also your family." Caleb really hoped he was getting through to the kid.

Sam gave a dry laugh, "Someone gets hurt anyway, Caleb! Don't you see that? Right here, Kat's lying there with a hole in her side and you have two gunshot wounds. And the worst part is that this is better than some of the other injuries we've had."

Caleb watched as Sam began to tape the bandage and knew that this was going to cause problems once Sam was 18 if not before that. "I know where you're coming from, okay? But…"

Sam quickly cut him off and looked him square in the eyes when he said, "No, you don't! I'm actually glad that it's not you or Dean laying there right now like Kat."

Silence followed as Caleb just looked at Sam. Honestly, what could he really say to make it any better? There was no way to blame the kid for being glad that his brother and the guy that he saw as another brother were not the ones with overly serious injuries. This right her is what sucked about being older. There was no easy answer or response here. He could see Sam holding back the tears.

With a sigh, he looked at his two bandaged spots in his right arm, began to put his flannel back on, and replied, "There's no easy answer here, Sammy. Life sucks and right now it sucks out loud. We will get out of this. As for the other stuff, I don't really know what to say either. The future will be here and only time will tell, I suppose. Don't feel ashamed to be happy that Deuce isn't the one dying here." He looked at Sam's face and saw him starting to calm down even if he was starting to put too much weight on his shoulders and smirked, "Besides, his creativity was starting to go down hill."

As fired up as Sam was, he couldn't help the half sob, half laugh that was let out after Caleb's remark. Right now, he needed to be focused on helping get them all out of the woods. He'd done his first job in patching Caleb up. Although he was still bothered by what his future seemed to consist of at the moment, he would push that aside and focus on it after this was all over.

After getting his flannel back on, Caleb was glad to see that he had at least gotten through to Sam at the moment. His arm still hurt like hell, but he'd survive. There had been much worse in the past and probably much worse ahead of him in terms of injuries. He reached his left hand down, which Sam took, and helped him stand up.

"Now, let's go check on what Deuce and Kitty Kat are doing over there," Caleb smirked at Sam as they began to walk over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was sure that Sam could handle Caleb and vice versa. He could tell Sam was upset, which meant that Sam would end up getting pissy. Even though he was a big brother, there were just some times that he didn't feel like dealing with a pissy Sam. Although having to deal with a hole in a friend's body wasn't any better either. Dean had all the bandages with him and a whole roll of tape. This was not going to be easy, but hopefully the bandages would help to stop or at least slow the blood flow greatly.

Kat was in pain. It was plain and simple. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it, she was hurting. She'd been injured before, but this was the worst that she had ever felt. Not to mention that the emotions from the guys were making it much harder to focus on her own feelings. She saw Dean walking toward her and noticed the sad and nervous look on his face. Even with his mask, she could always read him too well.

Dean took a full look at Kat and hated what he saw. There was a jacket bunched up underneath her left side and another bunched up on the front, which she was currently holding down. She looked exhausted and pale. Definitely not a good look on her. He really hoped that this would work, because he was going to try to avoid the only other thing they could do for as long as possible.

"You weren't kidding when you guys said like a mummy," Kat said quietly as she eyed the amount of bandages.

"In case you haven't noticed," Dean swept his hand in the air indicating her side, "you're letting the stuff that's supposed to stay on the inside on the outside."

She grinned, then replied sarcastically, "Really? I was always told red was my color. Thought I'd try a new statement."

Dean couldn't help the little chuckle, "Well you're certainly making some statement."

Kat just nodded as Dean walked over to the left side of her. He put the bag down holding the supplies and sighed. He figured it'd be easiest to get the back bandaged first. Then she could return to laying on her back while getting the front. There was no sense in wasting the bandages to wrap completely around her. It's not like she'd be going anywhere on her own anyway.

"I'm gonna need to get you on your right side so I can take care of the back first," he glanced up at her face. "Need help?"

As much as she hated to admit it, she did need his help. Kat nodded and Dean gently pushed her onto her right side. She hissed in pain and then began to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. He gently removed her arm from her jacket and rolled up the two shirts she was wearing to expose her back and with it the wound. Dean knew it was still bleeding by the color of the clothes, but tried to shake off the need to throw up. He could handle this and he took a deep breath as he began to secure the bandage to the back hole.

"So," Dean began, needing to have some type of distraction for the both of them as they worked. "What was Damien talking about with the Josh thing?" He really was curious.

Kat rolled her eyes and tried to stay still and ignore the pain caused by the extra pressure. "He's just mad because I've been hanging out with Joshua some. You know how jealous he gets."

Dean was never really fond of Sawyer. Especially after hearing what he had done to Caleb when they were teens. "Why would you want to be hanging out with him anyway?"

She knew he wouldn't like that she was spending time with him, but in all honestly Joshua wasn't nearly as bad as Dean always made him out to be. "Dean, he's not a bad guy. Yes, he made a few mistakes in the past, but Caleb forgave him and I'm pretty sure you can too."

"You two dating now," Dean really hoped that the answer was no because this was one of his best friends here.

Kat couldn't help but let out a little laugh even though it caused some more pain, "Oh yes. He just rocks my world. He's even better than Reaves was in bed."

"I see now. It's a mine's bigger than yours type of thing going on here," Dean leaned over to look at her with a wink and then began to tape the bandage to make it secure. "Witch boy beating demon boy, very interesting."

"You want in on it too," Kat playfully asked as Dean rolled her back so she was once again laying flat on her back.

"Nah, it would be unfair to the two of them," Dean grabbed more bandages from the bag to get ready to work on the front. "Just, don't trust him too much and be careful. Wait, so doe that mean that you and Caleb…" Dean wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way to get the point across.

"I'm a big girl, Dean. And I don't kiss and tell so it's none of your business. You're one of my best friends and unless you were a girl or gay, there's no way I'd be able to let you in on that information. Plus it's just fun to see how much it bothers Reaves," Kat sucked in a breath at the pain in her back as the pain from the front was forgotten for a few seconds.

Dean always loved the way that Kat and Caleb would dance around each other. They were friends, but if there was anything else was never quite so certain. It certainly was fun to watch though. Especially when Caleb would piss Kat off to the point where she would hit him. Although, being on the receiving end of an angry Kat a time or two, he felt his friend's pain.

"I think I have my answer right there then," Dean replied as he pushed up the front of Kat's two shirts to get a look at the front when he saw something very interesting a few inches from the hole that was in her body. "Kat, is that a tattoo? Does Jim know?"

Kat sighed, of course he had to notice her tattoo, "No, dad doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Looks like little Kitty Kat is growing up," Dean said mockingly using her hated nickname as he set to work on the wound while checking out the tattoo as well.

"Shut up and you better keep it quiet or I'll let dad in on a few things," Kat said as she shut her eyes against the pain.

As Dean bandaged the bleeding hole in her body, he couldn't help but recognize the way the tattoo was drawn. It was a fairy of some sort but very different from the cartoon ones. "Did Damien draw this?"

Kat nodded and waited for the pain to become bearable before answering, "Yeah. Remember with the dragon stories that you guys always told Sammy?" Dean nodded. "Well, I used to complain to Caleb that I was never in them. You know when I was a younger spoiled brat. Anyway, one day he said that I could be the fairy that was a pain in the ass, but was like a sister to their group. When I finally decided to get the tattoo done, I went to him to see if he'd do a drawing for me, which after some negotiating he did."

Dean nodded, "That explains the fairy part, but the letters?"

The expression on Kat's face fell as she replied very softly, "Dad, mom, and my little brother."

He could have slapped himself for bringing it up. One of the things that it seemed that they had all had in common when they were brought together was some evil forces screwing up their lives. They all had destroyed families and it was never and easy topic. There were times that Dean found it easier to open up to Kat about this past, but she very rarely mentioned her biological family.

"Kat," he began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Dean was cut off as he saw his brother and Caleb making their way over. Instantly the masks on both Dean and Kat's faces were put back into place. For once he was angry that the chick-flick moment was interrupted, but at the same time knew that he and Kat were okay because that's just how the friendship was. They had an understanding and he also knew that they would be talking later.

"You look like shit," Dean said to Caleb.

"Yeah. Well, someone shot me," Caleb motioned to Kat. "Twice, I might add. Twice."

"It's not like I was aiming," Kat easily jousted back. "Because if I was, I think we all know that those holes would be much lower."

"Glad to see that the sparkling personality is still there," Caleb replied easily while leaning over to see Dean finishing with the tape. "How you doing anyway," his voice laced with worry.

"Oh just peachy," she couldn't resist saying, but after receiving a look from the three of them decided to just be out with it, "Honestly, it sucks. And it's getting harder to stay awake, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hit my head."

Caleb nodded, "Just stay awake to make sure." He watched as Kat nodded before looking at Dean. "Deuce, we need to have a chat over there. Sammy, stay with Kat."

Sam watched as his brother and Caleb walked just out of ear shot before looking down at Kat.

"That's never good when they do that," Kat said tiredly.

Sam sighed, "Believe me, I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they were just out of earshot, Caleb turned to look at Dean. "This is bad Deuce. Very bad. How'd the bleeding look?"

He saw Dean sigh before replying, "Not good. I don't think it's going to stop on it's own. You're right, Damien. This is oh so very bad."

"You know what we have to do if it doesn't stop," Caleb could tell that Dean had been thinking the same thing.

"I know man," Dean said quietly. "It'd be slow though and we'd have to hope that it wasn't infected or something. It's gonna suck when Mac has to open it back up."

All Caleb could really do was nod, "You got a point there, but at least she'd be alive. We won't do it till we're absolutely sure that it's the right way to go."

Dean nodded and the two reached the silent agreement before going back to the mess that this hunt had become. At least they had taken care of the creatures, now they were just stuck with the consequences of the hunt.


End file.
